Snowfall
by darrenstooshorttoevencareatall
Summary: Future Niff Drabble. Fluffy.


"Jeff, do we really have to do this? Its cold. We could be in my room." Nick whined, but obediently followed as Jeff pulled him out into the quad. He could really say no to his boyfriend, lest he deal with sad puppy dog eyes for the rest of the evening.

It was quiet on the campus, the occasional couple passing by them, on their ways back to the heated safety of the residence halls. The sun had set hours ago, the sidewalks and surrounding areas lit only by the occasional street lamp. Nick loved how peaceful it was, the lack of noise or commotion. That was mostly why he had decided to go to college out in the middle of nowhere. Well, that and Jeff wanted them to go to college together and their school had a really good preforming arts program.

"Nicky, you wouldn't leave me out here alone. Would you?" Jeff turned back, his handing squeezing around Nick. He actually looked afraid that the brunet would leave. With a sigh, Nick shook his head, giving Jeff's hand a reassuring tug.

"No, I wouldn't. But Im not staying out here forever. Im starting to lose feeling in my fingers." Jeff's eyes lit up again and he pulled the other along to the concrete stairs around the quad. You couldn't really call them stairs. They were like layered benches. Large enough for students to lay out on during the warm summer months. Jeff let go of Nick's hand long enough to lay the blanket he had brought on the cold stone before grabbing it again to pull his boyfriend down to sit with him.

"It won't be long. I can feel it. All the signs are right." He looked up at the sky, the goofiest smile on his face, and Nick couldn't stop his own smile from gracing his lips. The weather report had called for snow tonight. And Jeff, being Jeff, got all excited to see the first snow fall of the year. "It's tradition!" He had yelled when he first told Nick his plans for that evening. "I used to go out with my brothers and we'd sit in the backyard and wait for the snow to start falling. You can't break tradition."

So Nick had agreed to sit out with him in the cold and wait. They had decided the best way to keep warm was body heat, so Jeff sat on the edge of the bench, between Nick's legs as the boy wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and interlaced their fingers.

"Hot chocolate once we get back?" The blond prompted, turn his head to look back at Nick. Who nodded in response, humming quietly as he leaned forward to nuzzle the sensitive spot behind Jeff's ear. He could smell the honey and vanilla shampoo the other boy used, the scent following him everywhere, covering the hoodie Jeff always borrowed or the pillow kept on his bed for when Jeff felt the need to sleep over.

It was all of ten minutes before Nick was grumbling about being cold again. "You know," Jeff started, not fazed by the dropping temperature at all, "for it to snow, it usually has to be cold outside. When we were younger, dad would always tell us that moving around would help us warm up." Nick shook his head, his eyes closed as he used Jeff's shoulder as a pillow.

"No, too tired and cold move." He mumbled. But Jeff wasn't having any of that. He stood, jarring Nick back into the world of the seeming awake.

"Come on. Get up." He pulled the beanie off of Nicks head and took a few steps out of the male's reach.

"Jeffie, give me my hat back." Nick glared, his voice holding little to no conviction. Never the less, he stood and chased after blond, who kept a few steps ahead. After a few minutes, the brunet was out of breath and the blond was skipping around him.

"You should really work on your lung capacity. All that studying has left you will the lungs of a 60 year old smoker." Jeff commented as Nick took a deep breath.

"Not all of us are soccer stars." He waited for Jeff to circle back around before making a move to snatch the hat out of his gloved hand. "HA!" He pulled it over his hair, smiling triumphantly. Jeff scowled for a moment before he returned the smile and walked into Nick, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I know you are out of breath, but dance with me?" Jeff asked, looking up at Nick's slightly confused face.

"But we don't have any music…"

Jeff pulled out his iPod, unraveling his ear buds. He handed one to Nick, putting the other in his ear as he pressed play. The piano music started up slowing as Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's shoulders, Nick placing his arms around Jeff's waist.

Jeff sang along quietly as they swayed back and forth, taking small steps as they held each other close, partly for warmth, and partly because they both loved feeling near the other.

_Take all of your doubts,__  
><em>_You can throw 'em out.__  
><em>_You may be unsure, but I know__  
><em>_I'm always coming back.__  
><em>_You can bet on that,__  
><em>_You're the only place I call home._

Nick moved to press his forehead to Jeff's, closing his eyes as his boyfriend's voice washed over him. Yea, the song wasn't the most romantic in the world, but he got the general meaning, the lyrics held true. He loved Jeff more than anyone. They'd been bestfriends for basically their whole lives, boyfriend since high school. Jeff was his home, that one stable comfort he had in his life. And Jeff had made it a point years ago and let Nick knew the same went for him.

As the song ended, Jeff shifted to kiss Nick lightly, smiling as their lips met effortlessly. He felt something cold hit his cheek a moment later, breaking the kiss to look up at the sky.

"Could this be more cliché?" Nick said with a chuckled as he looked at the snow that had started to fall.

"If be cliché, you mean perfect, then no." Jeff took on his childish look again, sticking out his tongue in hopes of catching one of the frozen flakes.

"Well, you kept the tradition alive. Welcome to the first snow fall of the year." Nick hugged Jeff, kissed him quickly before releasing the blond to dance around the quad. He went to gather up the blanket, only turning back when he heard Jeff yell out "Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Jeff said with a tender smile.

Nick returned the smile, throwing the blanket over his shoulder. "Love you too."


End file.
